


What a Wonderful World

by orphan_account



Series: It Must Be Destiny [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Hunters, Implied Past Relationships, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Titans, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack on her team leaves her unconscious and wondering for the lives of her team-mates, Elise must side with the Guardians when a Fallen King threatens an attack on their home: The Guardian's Tower. Meanwhile, co-leaders of a Fireteam known as the Achievement Hunters look for truth in Elise's story - but what Ryan and Geoff find may be more than they bargain for in terms of leaving their past behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> ....Bare with.
> 
> My sequel to my Ryan/Gavin story wouldn't work for me...ergo, I shoved in the characters I wanted to use into this one as my new found love of Destiny has taken over my love of Skyrim.

Everything has gone to shit.

Swinging her way into the cockpit, Elise took up her place in the co-pilot’s seat next to a flustered Jason. Through the blaring of sirens and monotone warnings blasting through the internal speakers, she heard Jason scream, “We need to land!”

Elise strapped herself in, sparing a look behind her to spare a glance at Hannah strapping herself into another seat lining the walls. The blonde-hair woman gives her the same glance before tightening her grip around a safety pole above her.

Breaking into the stratosphere, Jason pulls at the controls of the jumpship to swerve to the side, with a towering fortress breaching the haze of clouds. Taking a deep breath, she gives Jason a sideways glance, watching the lines of his neck strain as he tried to pull the nose of the ship upwards for an easier landing.

“If we die from a failing engine, so help me God,” Elise mutters under her breath. “I thought I made it clear that when I die, I want to go out in the most flamboyant way possible.”

She hears a weak laugh from Hannah behind the cockpit, and takes it as a good sign that no one is losing their minds yet as the clouds speed past and the outline of the Cosmodrome is made out. Jason swears under his breath and jolts the ship forward and tries to swerve again, narrowly missing an overhanging piece of debris from an old-world launch station.

She leans back in the chair and braces her arms on the armrests. The sound of the engine spluttering and skipping beats make her wince, but the fact that they haven’t exploded yet makes her think that maybe they have a chance of getting out of this alive.

Jason turns the ship again, and Elise mutters to herself that if he damages her ship beyond repair and leave them stranded in Fallen territory, she’ll kill him herself.

The thought haunts her – they’re flying into Fallen territory. They have no choice, right? Elise swallows thickly as the sounds of the engine finally silences and they glide heavily down to the terrain below. With enough fuel resources left, Jason gives the ship one last push to soften their landing slightly, but it doesn’t stop the three from jolting in their seats despite the harnesses trapping them to the chairs.

The front of the ship takes the most of the hit, with the rest following behind in a crashing of broken glass and muffled sounds of warning alarms going off. When they come to a complete stop on the ground, the upturned dust bellows around them and is brought away by a gentle gust of wind.

Silence engulfs the whole ship – a strange change from the hectic three minutes beforehand. It’s interrupted with the sound of Jason undoing the straps of his seat and climbing out of the cockpit to fetch his gun.

“Where are you going?!” Elise yells after him, frowning when he picks up hers too.

“They could still be following us.”

For a man older than her, he is stupid. If there is Fallen still chasing them, which she doubts since they had just fallen through the Earth’s atmosphere to the ground, the best thing to do is to stay where they are and pretend to be dead.

Hannah unbuckles herself too and gives Jason a questioning look. “There’s a whole army of them. We can’t deal with those numbers.”

“We’ve dealt with worse,” Jason says as casually as he can with that stupid alarm still spluttering with whatever energy the ship has.

Elise sits back in her seat and drew in a deep breath before her rifle was being shoved in her face. “Get your Ghost and come on.”

When Jason turns, Elise reaches into the space beside her seat and retrieves the power-down Ghost – a grey block with chipping red paint and rust over its corners. She turns the block-structure in her hand a few times before following Jason and Hannah, both of them loading ammunition into their rifles.

From the cracks of Jason’s titan armour, Elise winces when she see a small stream of blood trickling out of his back. They all grab their helmets and put them all on, not knowing what toxins could still be floating around in the air.

Outside the broken – Elise could chuckle –  _shattered_  frame of the jumpship, everything was so quiet. The dust settled around the ship, and Elise could finally make out the broken pieces that had scattered off the ship’s exterior and trailed behind them.

Jason starts to move first, leading the other two through the rough terrain outside the Cosmodrome. Forgotten vehicles of the old-world lay in the terrain consumed by rust, with skeletal remains being in some. Through the dusted visor of her helmet, she could make out the occasional shift of movement through the sea of vehicles. Her blood ran cold.

She clicks her ammo into the barrel of her gun and turns to the others. “We need to move,” she says, starting to jog through to cover.

She hears Jason and Hannah follow behind, both of them skipping steps occasionally to look over their shoulders; the faint clicks and guttural tones of their language roaring through the breeze.

The three all look to each other.

Everything has gone to shit.

 

*

 

They split up.

Elise lost sight of Jason and Hannah as soon as they round the sides of the sea of vehicles, choosing to surround and flank the oncoming Fallen. With her Ghost still in her hand, she deploys it.

“ **Do you need assistance, Elise?”**

“Find out how many Fallen are coming.”

Streams of blue light flew out of the opening in Ghost’s front. Peering over the overturned vehicle, she swallows at the sight of a blue and grey being jumping onto a vehicle and turning around to shout at an oncoming flood of them.

“ **There’s too many to take on, Elise.”**

She nods and holds out her hand, watching Ghost transforms back into a cube to be placed inside her jacket.  The sounds of the Fallen talking almost seem to surround her as they draw closer, and the world seems to slip away.

The faint clicks of ammo being loading into rifles sounds from the left side, with Jason readying himself when a Fallen commander jumps on a nearby vehicle – right beside Jason, but still metres away from her or Hannah.  _Don’t move yet, you idiot_ , she thought to herself as she stared daggers into the side of Jason’s face.

The red coloured commander on the overturned vehicle lets out a piercing cry and raises one of its eight arms to signal to the others to move forward. With the small movement of a limb came a surge of Fallen. A sea of blood red armour begins to swarm as they all march forward.

Elise looks back to the ship – it’s noticeable, but with the amount of damage sustained during the fall from space, she doubts they’ll check for survivors-

Shots fire from around her.

“I’ll kill you Jason,” she mutters under her breath and she jumps over her cover and points her rifle at the commander. He unsheathes two swords, but are both fired from its hands at Elise’s shots. Once he’s crippled, a single shot to the head sends him flying backwards off the vehicle, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Jason rains bullets from his rifle over a gather group of dregs that meet the same fate as their commander. Hannah does the same, holding her gun in one hand while summoning a spell in the palm of the other. Purple wisps of light spill from her hand as she whips it over a group of soldiers, dispersing them to be shot at by Jason and Elise.

There’s noise everywhere and Elise’s resolve starts to crack. She had spent her entire life firing rifles and killing Fallen, even for long periods of time, but it was the screeching and yelling that was getting to her. The sound was so shrill and distracting, just one of the many tactics the spider-like humanoids employed to defeat their opponents.

With one final mag left in her belt, she pops it into her rifle and reloads. Being a huntress, she was light on her feet and eager not to stay in one place longer than she needed to. With a rifle firing down dregs and a hunter’s knife to melee ones she found go too close. The lights inside their strangely black eyes would flicker off whenever they were shot down, and it disturbed her, but so did the idea of being taken by them to wherever-it-was they lived, or even killed.

Jason was a titan through and through. At thirty-eight, he still had he energy to tear through Fallen like they were nothing. Hannah merely sweeps through them as elegantly as a warlock can, shooting pulsing energy from her free hand and shooting with the other.

Making sure the rifle’s loaded, Elise hops up onto the overturned car the commander once stood on and began to pick off dregs on by one whenever they wandered to the backs of her teammates. Shells came spilling out of her rifle, pouring down at her boots, just adding to the noise surrounding her.

There’s a faint ringing in her ears, probably from the crash, that makes her head spin, but she squeezes her eyes shut for a second and continues shooting, stepping down the vehicle and onto the cleared ground.

A loud shout of pain rips at her ears through everything else. She whips her head to the side and sees Jason standing chest-to-chest with a captain, with one hand holding a sword over his head, while the other to the side, but starting to cut through his armour. Hannah jolts forward, pulsing another batch of Fallen away from her, and starts running over to Jason, quickly followed by Elise who manages to pick up more ammo mags on the way.

When just a few feet away from Jason and Hannah, a bright burst of pain fires through Elise’s side. A cry is cut off as she stumbles and presses one hand to the source of the pain. All around her is chaos, with Hannah and Jason being quickly lost in a mirage of red and silver cloaks. She doubts if they heard her.

When she lifts her hand away, a stream of blood seeps down through her huntress armour and down her side. A menacing laugh is heard from behind her, along with harsh words spoken in the Fallen’s language.

The scene around her slowly spins to a stop when a large red and silver captain marches out from a gathering of smaller dregs. In its hands are two long swords, unsheathed and aimed right at her. The captain stalks forward, keeping its four eyes locked onto her tiny frame as she tried her best to get into a fighting stance.

They size each other up as they walk around waiting for the other to make the first move, so the other can use it against them, but all that sounds is another pained cry – louder, and more female than the last.

Elise’s voice in her head tells her it’s Hannah being injured, and to turn around to see if she is or isn’t, but other voices slowly swell into her mind – don’t break eye-contact, it’ll use it against you.

A thud hits the ground – the unmistakable sound of  _armour_  hitting the ground. What makes Elise’s eyes stat to redden behind her visor is the sight of two of the Captain’s eyes wandering to the sight behind her, and the wicked smile-like gesture that overtakes its two mouths.

She pulls out her oldest hunting knife and her most deadly from the side of her boot, quickly sidestepping the Captain and catching his side. The knife doesn’t even break the thick armour surrounding the captain as it easily catches her hand and flings her to the ground. In a new position, she takes a quick look at the scene and her blood runs cold through her hot veins.

Hannah is on the ground with a cracked visor showing unblinking eyes and a sliver of paling white skin.

Jason isn’t fair much better as he deals with the brute of the Fallen forces, pushing one back but dealing with two more. A stream of blood is flowing from out of the cracks of his armour, and it’s dented with unmistakable sword-inflicted marks. He’ll be next, Elise thinks grimly.

A large shadow of a captain is cast over her as it raises its sword to swing down on her head. She rolls quickly out of the way and gets to her feet before jabbing the knife into the gap between the creature’s armour and its skin. A sliver of a chance, but it’s injured when the dagger finds its mark. It shrieks in pain and whips around to hit her with two bulking arms and cast her to the side.

Hitting the ground with a thud, she can look ahead to see Jason staggering to the ground.

The captain strides over to her, but looks to where she looks, smirking something evil when it sees the titan beginning to fall. The captain gives her a pitiful laugh and strides over to where Jason still fights.

Her eyes grow wide at the captain’s intentions as she staggers to her feet, forgetting her rifle and opting for another dagger hidden in her boot. From her wound to her side, pain shoots up her side at every movement, but she staggers forward desperate to help Jason.

She staggers behind the captain, making pained noises from under her helmet as she pushes herself forward until-

The pain returns but its searing.

It blinds white in her eyes as Elise gasps for air through the filter on her helmet, looking down to see a sword’s point jutting out of her abdomen. Behind her, another captain gives a deep rumble of a laugh before pulling the sword out quickly, letting Elise crumple to the ground.

Her breath is strained on the ground as the captain steps over her, looking down with shining black eyes spitting Fallen insults at her. The hoard around Jason parts when the two captains make their way to him. The dregs scatter away from their superiors, chuckling at the sight of weapons drawn to the weakening human man. He meets Elise’s gaze, and under his visor she knows his eyes are either wide, tearing up or maybe both.

Jason had been with her since she was a child.

Her energy was leaving her with every step the captains took towards Jason, with the titan breaking away from the hoard and backing away, reloading his gun and aiming it. With one last ounce of strength she pulls out her Ghost and activates the cube. It glows to life and hovers before her.

The blue rays return and scan over her, then Ghost’s voices comes through her helm, “You’re gravely injured, Elise, what would you recommend I do?”

“G-Ghost,” Elise manages to say, still staring at the shootout happening over Hannah’s lifeless body. “Go find h-help.”

The square zooms away, leaving Elise to watch a captain and Jason parry with weapons until a leg kicks Jason’s out from under him, falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

 _No_.

One of the captains looks over to Elise and gives a sinister smile before the other drives the pommel of his sword into Jason’s helm, smashing it to pieces.

 

*

 

“Gavin, if you sing another word of that song again, I swear I’ll kill you right here!”

The rest of the team chuckles through their comms at the sound of the disgruntled fireteam leader. They all had the murmuring of their own music drifting through their helmets, humming along occasionally. But what Gavin was doing couldn’t be described as singing.

“You’ll have to deal with Burnie, then,” Gavin sing-songs over the comm, but walking alongside the group as they rummage through the wreckages of ships left behind. Ryan’s the one wearing the biggest smile under his helm as the group of six walks through the graveyard of ships. Thank God the blacked-out visor is hiding it.

Geoff only huffs a frustrated sigh over the comm and continues listening to his music, the faint humming coming through on their shared communication-link. Old Russia is nothing spectacular, only dangerous. It’s a hive-mind area for the house of the Devil, one of the six houses of Fallen there is in the solar system. It’s disturbingly quiet now, the others notice, with Michael and Gavin running ahead as Hunters and scouting the area before returning to the two titans and two warlocks.

“Have another look,” Ryan orders through the comm, ignoring the brief look Geoff gives him. “It’s too quiet around here. It’s unsettling.”

“You’re just being paranoid, Rye,” Gavin smiles through the comm, but gathering his rifle and jogging ahead with Michael. The two titans, Ryan and Geoff, remain behind with their two warlocks, Jack and Ray. Ray, being newly out of the Tower’s training schools, has been sticking to the group like glue, despite them all being friends before any of their training. The boy draws on deep red swirls of energy and lets them dance up and down his arm before getting rid of them. Jack sings his praises as the younger warlock learns everything from him and puts it into use.

Ryan watches with interest at the interaction. Even through visors were they can’t see each other’s faces, he knows that Jack has a splitting grin on his face and Ray conjurers more energy to play around with.

Geoff’s voice comes through the comm. “I don’t even know why we’re here. There’s never anything in Old Russia, anyway.”

“You know Burnie,” Ryan comments, continues his vigil watch of the warlocks.

Geoff snickers. “I do – all high and mighty, now that he’s Speaker.”

Ryan could admonish him. Burnie was their friend too, even as their friendship became strained under the weight of responsibility being Speaker had. He used to be a titan just like Geoff and Ryan, fighting alongside the team before Ray was admitted. Jack had been delighted of course, claiming that there are never enough warlocks in fireteams, but too much brute strength from titans and slyness from hunters who think they’re better than everyone. Michael had commented that he and Gavin were in fact better, only to have a blast of energy aimed at his chest, and he tumbled off of his ship when it was in the Tower’s shipyard. Ryan smiled at the memory.

Geoff is restless to Ryan’s side, with the remaining four teammates standing beneath an overhanging rock formation shielding them from prying eyes. Its only until the familiar crackling voice of Michael rejoining the comm range does Geoff straighten.

“We found something!”

The four take off in a uniformed sprint, rounding a corner to find Michael waving them forward to a crash scene. Ryan slows down and eventually stops at the sight of a crashed ship. It’s in great condition, with new red and black paint and weapon units. But most of that is scattered at their feet.

Gavin is nowhere to been seen.

“Where’s the idiot?” Ray speaks from the back.

Ryan could growl at the younger member, but straightens and asks Michael, “Where’s Gavin?”

“There was a Ghost unit,” Michael explains, with the sound of him drawing in breaths making him think that the pair must have found something bad if the self-proclaimed Mogar is having a hard time breathing. “He followed it that way. It was saying something about an attack from the Fallen-”

Ryan and Geoff look at each other, both instinctly grabbing their rifles. The warlocks behind them began to swirl red coloured mist around their gloved hands, and followed Michael as they sprinted through the wreckage, where he only said that there wasn’t anything worth seeing, and to an area of Old-World cars worn away with rust.

Winding their way through cars and skeletons, Ryan almost jumps at the sight in front of them. In an open space, where the cars make way for broken street and dirt, lies two bodies, one having Gavin’s armoured frame leaning over. Jack breaks into a full sprint; with the red flames around his hands turning to light green mist ready to give some life back to wounded people. Ray stays behind with Geoff and Ryan as they stumble forward to the scene.

Gavin’s helm looks up to see the three approaching as Jack skates straight past to the one with a broken visor, hoping that the toxic air infesting the world hasn’t been inhaled. Pressing fingers to the light cloth covering the woman’s neck, he sighs at the lack of pulse, looking up to see Gavin doing the same with his rifle lying on the ground.

Ryan’s black and red armour catches Jack’s eyes as the titan kneels down in front of him, racking his eyes over the body on the ground. “Fallen must have gotten her,” Jack says sadly over the comm, getting a slow nod from the titan. The warlock unclasps her helm and pulls it off – with him sighing from the look of youth still on her face.

“This one’s alive!”

Ryan’s head snaps to the side to look at Gavin. “What?”

“She has a pulse.”

Jack staggers quickly to his feet, letting the green mist come back to his hands to feed through the filtering mechanism on the woman’s helm, offering some form of medicine until they get back to the Tower.

“It’s faint,” Jack agrees, “but it’s there.”

Geoff walks up to the group and takes in the girl – she’s short and thin underneath the trademark light huntress armour. Gavin looks her over too, and Geoff notices the closed Ghost unit in his hand.  _That must belong to her then_.  _She’s a guardian_.

Ryan moves over to them, looking from side to side before reaching down to the girl and hauling her up into his arms, much to the argument of Jack saying that they don’t know if she had broken anything.

“There could still be Fallen around,” Ryan admonishes, looking to Geoff for support. The other co-captain of the team merely nods. “We head back to the ship. Michael, send a comm back to the Tower and say that we have an injured guardian.”

Michael nods, but looks to the other body. “She could be her comrade, a friend, or something else entirely. We should take her too.”

Geoff turns to argue, but he knows the connection that may be between the two girls – something like four of the teammates have with each other. In perspective, he knows that if Michael gets injured, and Geoff dies, he would like to go back to the Tower with his love, even as a corpse.

He gives Michael a nod and goes to sling with other girl into his arms. A thin line forms on his lips when he gets a glimpse of deathly pale skin through the crack in her visor, and the lifeless eyes staring back up at him. Memories threaten to flood back into his mind, but he pushes them away with a brisk order:

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
